Heart Preparation
by ZONK BROTHERS
Summary: Menjelang hari Valentine, Eunhyuk ingin memberikan coklat pada Donghae. Namun, saingan Eunhyuk sangat banyak. Akankah Eunhyuk menyerah begitu saja?/Summary gagal/HaeHyuk/One Shoot


**Author: ZONK_BROTHERS**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk, Eunhyuk (yeoja), Donghae (Namja)**

**Disclaimer: NETO #PLETAAK Super Junior**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Menjelang Valentine, Eunhyuk akan memberikan coklat pada Donghae, Namun Eunhyuk memiliki banyak saingan!. Akankah Eunhyuk menyerah begitu saja?.**

** Annyeong readers... ^^ ... hoho... belum selesai Fanfic yang atu... udah muncul yang lain nih... hoho... piss ne ^^v**

** ZO: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Komik yang kagak bisa ZO sebutin... bahaya kalau ZO sebutin soalnya ntuh komik frontal (?). Karangannya Minami Kanan... kagak tau pasti juga sih... pokoknya ntuh komik... ada di komik karangannya Minami Kanan..**

**ZI: Karena nih.. Fanfic One Shoot... ZI dan ZO akan usahakan agar fanficnya paaaanjaaang ya readers!**

**Cekidot! Baca aja ne ^^**

**Heart Preparation. One Shoot...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Kulangkahkan Kakiku menuju sebuah Toko Buku yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul. Berbagai hiasan gantung serba pink dan merah berbentuk hati tergantung menghiasi Toko tersebut. Ah! Aku baru ingat! Sebentar lagi Valentine ya?. Sampailah aku pada sebuah rak yang berisi kumpulan resep!. Karena sebentar lagi Valentine... Jadi semua seba-serbi coklat.

Emh.. kira-kira aku kasih coklat ke _dia_ gak ya?. Tahun lalu... aku juga kasih Ayah karena coklatnya berlebih... fyuuh... aku bingung nih... lagi pula.. akukan gak pintar masak...

"Eunhyuk-ssi?" PUK sepertinya ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaku.

Kubalikan badanku kearah orang yang menepuk pundaku itu. Seorang namja!. Badannya gak terlalu tinggi, berambut hitam dengan poni menyamping *bayangin Donghae di No Other*. Dia memakai jaket hitam yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan imut membuatnya terkenal di sentero sekolah.

"Omo! Dong.. Donghae Sunbae!".

"Hahaha... Sedang apa kau disini? Mau beli buku resep untuk memasak coklat? Buat siapa? Pacarmu?".

"A.. ani! Aku... Aku belum punya pacar".

"Terus... mau dikasih siapa?".

"I.. Itu...".

"Boleh gak, kasih ke aku satu? Soalnya aku suka yang manis-manis sih...".

"ta..tapi...".

"emh... enaknya yang mana ya?" kata Donghae sunbae, sambil membaca salah satu buku resep, "ah! Yang ini kayaknya enak!" .

Kulihat Donghae sunbae menunjuk sebuah gambar kue coklat yang ukurannya kecil, dengan stroberi dan jeruk yang mengiasinya. Yah... sebut saja Fruit Cake coklat.

"Aku mau yang ini Hyuk jae-ssi! Buatkan aku ya... jebaaaal...".

"Ba.. Baiklah..".

"Janji lho...".

"Iya... a... aku... janji..".

"Horeeeeeee! Gomawo Eunhyuk-ssi!".

"Ne... Cheonman.." kataku menunduk malu.

Omona... mudah-mudahan Donghae senbae tak melihat mukaku yang merah padam!. Karena saat ini aku benar-benar MALU berada didepan Donghae sunbae!.

"Eunhyuk-ssi... kau kenapa?".

"A.. Ani... hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu...".

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" teriak Donghae sunbae, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Eunhyuk saja? Dari dulu aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu... tak nyaman rasanya aku memanggilmu Eunhyuk-ssi, bolehkan?".

"Bo.. Boleh kok... Donghae sunbae".

"Ah... jangan panggil aku seperti itu... panggil saja aku Donghae oppa ne ^^".

"Ne... Sun... ah.. maksudku... Oppa".

"Sudah ya Hyuk, Aku mau pulang dulu ^^ aku tunggu lho.. coklatnya ^^".

Ku pandang Donghae yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pintu. Kau tau kan yang kumaksud dengan _dia_ itu siapa?. Donghae oppa!. Aku menyukainya diam-diam!. Semenjak Masa Orientasi Siswa tahun lalu...

**Flash Back On**

Hai... aku Lee Eunhyuk... disinilah aku... terbaring selama seminggu lebih di rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini, penyakit Demam Berdarah memang menjadi tren dan... perlu kalian ketahui.. karena alasan itulah aku terbaring disini!.

Rasanya membosankan terus terbaring dengan jarum infus ditanganmu... makananpun terasa hambar. Bahkan aku melewatkan masa-masa Orientasi Siswa. Huft...

"Ryeowook-ah... mian aku terlam...".

Seorang namja dengan poni kesamping dan berambut hitam yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarku. Ia menatapku dengan heran.

"Mian... aku... bukan Ryeowook... namaku Lee Eunhyuk.." kataku menjelaskan.

"Ah.. Maaf! Aku salah kamar!".

"Ne.. gwechana..".

"Aku.. pergi dulu ya... ^^".

"Ne...".

Namja tadi menutup kembali pintu kamarku. Namun belum sampai satu detik, Ia kembali membukanya.

"Tunggu... tadi kau bilang... Namamu Lee Eunhyuk?".

"Ya?".

"Kau... Kau Salah satu siswa baru di Seoul High School tahun ini kan?".

"Ne.. tapi aku tak dapat mengikuti MOS...karena... ini...".

"Ah! Syukurlah! Tidak ada kabar darimu... teman-teman sekelasmu tidak tau bahwa kau sakit... aku ketua OSIS kenalkan namaku Lee Donghae...".

"ah... bangapseumnida Donghae sunbae...".

"Ne... bangapta ne... cepat sembuh ne...".

"Ne.. gomawo sunbae ^^".

KRIIIEK...

Pintu ditutup kembali oleh Donghae Sunbae. Fyuuh... syukurlah aku bertemu salah satu anggota sekolah.. yah... memang sih... disekolah... aku tak kenal siapapun... jadi aku tak bisa memberi kabar mengenai dirirku. Sedangkan Ibu dan Ayah.. mereka sibuk semua...

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Dokter sudah memperbolehkanku untuk pulang. Asyik! Aku bisa kembali ke rumah lagi!. Berada di Rumah sakit benar-benar seperti neraka!. Kalau dihitung-hitung, aku berada dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu lebih!.

"Eunhyuk... kau sudah siap?" tanya Eomma.

"Sudah eomma..!".

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah!".

"Ne... Aku berangkat dulu eomma!".

Dan... disinilah aku sekarang!. Disebuah bangunan putih megah,besar, dan luas!. Seoul High School, sekolah favorit nomor satu di kota Seoul!. Dan nomor 2 di seluruh Korea Selatan *author ngasal*.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!".

Kubalikan badanku. Kulihat namja yang tak asing bernama Ikan Cucut *Author dirajam* okeh.. maaf ada kesalahan teknis... yang bernama Lee Donghae. Ketua OSIS di Seoul High School.

"Kau, sudah sembuh? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masuk sekolah?".

"Sunbae!... kau bicara apa?... a.. aku kan hanya terkena Demam Berdarah!".

"Iya deh! Iya deh!" kata Donghae Sunbae sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Sunbae! Hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan nih!".

"Mian... haha... Eunhyuk-ssi wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang marah!".

"SUNBAE!".

"hahahaha... mianhae... mianhae... aku ke kelas dulu ya... nanti kita bertemu lagi!".

Kutatap punggung Donghae sunbae yang mulai pergi menjauh. Disekelilingnya terdapat yeoja-yeoja yang berkumpul megelu-elukan namanya. Ternyata benar dugaanku, Donghae sunbae seorang Flower Boy. Wajahnya tampan dan imut, Ia juga Ketua OSIS siapa yang tak mau?.

Eh.. Apa yang kukatakan? Haha... kurasa aku mulai menyukai Donghae sunbae!. Donghae Sunbae... orang pertama yang kukenal di Sekolah ini. Donghae sunbae... yang pertama kali mengkhawatirkanku disekolah ini... Tapi... dengan penggemar sebanyak itu... kurasa aku tak mungkin bisa bersamanya...

Lee Donghae...

**Flashback Off**

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah taman, dan duduk disebuah bangku yang kosong disana.

"_Bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan satu untukku? Habisnya ... aku suka yang manis-manis sih.."._

"_Ba... Baiklah.."._

"_Janji lho..."._

"_I... Iya"._

Perkataan Donghae Oppa masih menari-nari dalam otakku. Masalahnya... aku tak pandai memasak!. Bagaimana ini?. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Donghae Oppa!. Tapi... kalau Aku memberikannya.. Aku takut penggemarnya marah...

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyuk Jae? Ini kesempatan besar buatmu!. Jarang-jarangkan ada seorang yeoja yang diminta sesuatu dari Donghae Oppa!._

Suara hatiku mengatakan lain dari apa yang Aku pikirkan!. Kalau dipikir-pikir... ini memang kesempatan besarku!. Bahkan Jessica sunbae dan Yoona sunbae yang termasuk Flower Girl dan penggemar Donghae Oppa nomor satu, jarang sekali diminta sesuatu oleh Donghae Oppa!. Baiklah Lee Hyuk Jae! Semangaaaaaat!... Aku pasti bisa!.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae POV**

Matahari naik dan mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Bagi ketua OSIS sepertiku, yang selalu banyak kerjaan.. ingin rasanya meringkuk kembali dalam balutan selimut, menaruh kepala di bantal, sambil memeluk guling.

"Donghae! Cepat bangun! Ketua OSIS kok kerjanya molor terus...?".

"Sebentar... lima menit lagi...".

"Donghae-ya!".

"Ne... aku akan bangun!".

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi sambil mementeng handuk dengan malas. Sepuluh meit kemudian, Lee Donghae sudah memakai kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam dan dasi hitam kotak-kotak.

"Eomma! Aku pergi dulu ne..!".

"Ne.. hati-hati ya...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul High School... tempatku bersekolah.. seperti biasa... fansku berkumpul semua menungguku.. aih... merepotkan sekali..

"Donghae-ya... kyaaa kau tampan sekali!".

Ah... terimakasih Aku memang tampan... tapi... tak usah memujiku seperti itu.. -_-

"Hyung!".

"Kyuhyun-ah...".

"Sedang apa hyung berdiri disini? Ayo masuk!".

Bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku melangkahkan Kakiku masuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja masih dibuntuti dengan pernggemarku dan Kyuhyun.

Disebuah jendela kelas, terlihatlah seorang yeoja menopang dagunnya sambil melihat kearahku.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Apa kabaaar?!"kataku berteriak.

"Dong... Donghae Oppa! Ba... Baik..".

"Jawabnya kenapa gugup?! Ayo semangaaaat!".

"Ne... Se... Semangat!".

"Siapa hyung?" .

"Temanku... anak kelas sepuluh..namanya Lee Eunhyuk".

"Oh... gadis yang Manis, ya hyung...".

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mau membuat Sungmin cemburu oh?!".

"Hehe... aku hanya bercanda hyung! Kajja masuk kelas!".

"Mau masuk kelas atau mau ketemu Minnie?!".

"Yak- hyung! Minnie kan dikelas! Kalau tak masuk, mana bisa ketemu Minnie!".

"Haha... ya sudah... kajja!".

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Pagi ini Aku masih teringat perkataan Donghae Oppa kemarin. Huft... untunglang jatah uang jajanku masih ada!. Pokoknya aku harus semangat!. Eh! Itu Donghae Oppa!. Kutatap Donghae Oppa yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya. Kyaaa... tampanya!.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Apa kabaaar?!" tiba-tiba Donghae Oppa berteriak dari bawah jendela kelasku. Jujur! Kalau dikatakan, aku kaget!.

"Dong... Donghae Oppa! Ba... Baik..".

"Jawabnya kenapa gugup?! Ayo semangaaaat!".

"Ne... Se... Semangat!".

Aduuuh... kenapa hawa kelas ini berubah menjadi menyeramkan ya?. Huaaa... pantas saja! Aku dilihatin pengemar Donghae Oppa dikelas ini!. Aduuh... merinding romaku ==v

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayooo Eunhyuuuk-ssi! Semangaaaaaaaaat!. Kini di depanku sudah tertata apik bahan-bahan membuat kue. Doakan ya chingu... biar hasilnya bagus!.

"emh... masukan telur, tepung, dan aduk hingga merata...".

CUUUUUUUR (?)

"Tambahkan gula... dan pewarna rasa coklat.. juga sedikit ekstrak vanilli".

CUUUUUUR (?).

"Panggang dalam Oven dan tunggu lima menit".

(Kalau boleh jujur... nih resep Author ngasal... jadi kalau mau dicoba.. jangan salahkan kalau hancur ne -_-).

TING

"Hueeeee... kenapa gak mengembang? Malah gosong lagi...!".

Yup! Bisa kita tebak! Kueku GATOT! Gagal Total!... huft... aku lupa memasukan Baking Powder... pantas saja gak mau ngembang T^T.

Baik! Akan ku coba lagi!.

"Telur.. tepung..".

PRANG.. PRANG...PRANG.. (?)

"Gula...pewarna...ekstrak..baking powder...".

PRANG PRANG PRANG.

"YA! EUNHYUK-SSI! KALAU MASAK YANG BETUL DONG!".

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah membuatku lebih semangat!. Aku ingin pergi ke super market membeli bahan-bahan membuat coklat. Bahan-bahan yang dirumah sudah habis, ya kalian pasti tau mengapa.

"EUNHYUK!".

"Donghae Oppa...!".

"Mau kemana?".

"Aku... mau ke Super Market..".

"Ah... pasti beli bahan kan?".

"I..Iya".

"Boleh aku ikut?".

"Bo...boleh... tentu..".

Dalam perjalanan, kami diam membisu tak membicarakan apapun. Aku terlalu malu untuk membuka pembicaraan karena tangan Donghae Oppa MEMEGANG tanganku!, sekali lagi DONGHAE OPPA MEMEGANG TANGANKU! Aigoo...

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya 2000 won" kata pelayan kasir didepanku.

Gawat! Aku lupa bawa dompet! Gimana nih... pinjam uang readers aja dah... *readers: ogaaaah!".

"Waeyo hyuk?".

"A... Aku lupa bawa dompet...".

"Ya sudah.. biar aku yang bayar... yah itung-itung berterimakasih karena kau mau membuatkan coklat untukku ^^".

"Go.. Gomawo Oppa...".

"Ne Cheonman ^^... sebagai balasannya... kau temani aku bermain ke Lotte World ya ^^".

"T...tapi Oppa".

"Jebaaaal...".

"Ne... ba.. baiklah...".

"Kajja!".

Sekali lagi Donghae Oppa memegang tanganku, dan menarikku untuk menaiki motornya.

"Pegang pinggangku!" perintah Donghae Oppa.

"Tapi...".

"Kau mau jatuh? Ayolah pegang saja pinggangku ^^".

Mau tak mau. Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang yang mungkin tak disadari Donghae Oppa, aku memeluk pinggangnya.

CKIIIIT

Rem mendadak diinjak. Kini aku bukan HANYA memegang pinggang Donghae Oppa, tapi bahkan MEMELUK pinggangnya. Aigoo... aku benar-benar malu!.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha... seru sekali! Ayo kita naik lagi Hyuk!".

"Oppa! Kita sudah menaiki jetcoster ini lima belas kali, kau yakin mau menaikinya lagi?".

"Haha... baiklah kita naik wahana lainnya" kata Donghae Oppa tersenyum manis bak bayi yang baru lahir, "Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?".

"Ani... aku takut hantu".

"ah... sepertinya aku lelah! Kita makan siang dulu yuk! ^^".

"Ne.."^^.

Sampailah kami pada sebuah cafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari wahana jetcoster tadi. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali pergi bersama dengan Donghae Oppa. Aku puas melihat senyum dan tawanya mengembang seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar imut!.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menaiki semua wahana di Lotte world, Donghae Oppa mengajakku pulang. Yang aku heran, kenapa Donghae Oppa mengetahui alamat rumahku, padahal aku tidak memberitahukannya sama sekali!. Ah- sudahlah.. tak usah terlalu dipikirkan... Aku puas pergi bersama Donghae Oppa... dan ... jangan lupakan... hangatnya pegangan tangan Donghae Oppa hahahaha... XD

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Oppa ^^".

"Ne ^^ cheonman ^^ tidur yang nyenyak ya... dan jangan lupa! Coklat untukku ^^".

"Ne ^^ gak bakal pernah lupa kok Oppa... aku masuk dulu ya Oppa... sampai jumpa besok disekolah ^^".

GYUUUT

Aku kaget!. Benar-benar kaget!. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae Oppa memeluku!. Pelukannya erat seakan tak ingin aku pergi.

"O...Oppa...".

"Ah! Mianhae!refleks..." katanya sambil melepas pelukannya, "Yang tadi jangan diingat! Lupakan saja!".

Melupakannya?. Mana mungkin aku bisa Oppa...

"Oppa pulang dulu ne ^^ sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu! annyeong".

"Ne... hati-hati Oppa...".

Aku melangkah masuk menuju rumahku sambil terus mengingat pelukan Donghae Oppa tadi. Kenapa Donghae Oppa memeluku?. Apa dia menyukaiku? Haha... kegeeran tingkat dewaku kambuh nih...

"Cieee... siapa tadi itu Eonni? Namjachingumu?" kata Henry adikku yang masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"A.. Ani... dia hanya teman satu sekolahku Henry-ah".

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia memelukmu tadi?".

OMO! Ternyata adik kecilku yang manis melihat adegan berpelukan seperti Teletubies yang bahkan Aku sendiripun masih bingung.

"Mollayo~ Anak kecil belum boleh lihat yang begituan..."bantahku.

"Hihihi... sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah menjadi cumi-cumi dewasa yang siap menemui pasangannya ya ^^" goda Eommaku, "Jangan-jangan kau akan memberikan coklat untuknya ^^... kapan-kapan kenalkan pada eomma namchinmu itu ya aegya...^^".

"EOMMA!".

"Ne..ne.. eomma hanya bercanda ^^" .

Huft! Eomma sama Henry mengada-ada saja... jadi yeojachingu Donghae Oppa itu mustahil!. Mengingat penggemarnya yang bejibun lebih dari gudang garam (?). Ah! Aku baru ingat!. Coklat pesanan Donghae Oppa.. belum selesai!. Aduh... padahal Valentine tinggal dua hari lagi... FIGHTING EUNHYUK!.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. DOEEENG... rasanya kepalaku mau hilang (?). Lihat! Sekarang dapur sudah seperti kapal pecah gara-gara aku!. Huft... maklum akukan tidak lihai dalam memasak.

Kuletakan buku resep dan semua bahan-bahan tertata apik diatas meja makan. Pelan-pelan dan sangat hati-hati aku membaca langkah demi langkah yang ada pada buku resep.

"Horeee! Kuenya sudah jadi ^^ sekarang tinggal bikin krim apel dan memotong buah-buahan ^^".

Perlahan aku mengupas buah-buahan seperti apel,stroberi,mangga,melon, dan lemon. Sebentar lagi kueku sudah jadi ^^.

"Aww...".

Tanganku terkena irisan pisau!. Buah-buahan penuh dengan darahku!. Ternyata banyak sekali goresan-goresan pisau yang melukai jari-jariku.

"Eunhyuk... ayo tidur ini sudah malam!".

Terpaksa kuurungkan niatku untuk membuat hiasan pada kue coklatku... tak mengapa lah... lagi pula masih bisa dilanjutkan besok. Dikamar, kututupi luka-lukaku dengan plester. Sebanyak delapan plester yang melekat pada jari-jariku!. Selamat tidur Eunhyuk ^^ besok kau harus berjuang menyelesaikan kue itu ^^...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan malas dan mata yang masih mengantuk, kulangkahkan Kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku masih merasakan perih dijari-jariku.

"Aduuuh... sakit sekali.." kataku sambil melihat kedua tanganku yang jari-jarinya penuh dengan plester.

"Eunhyuk-ah... jarimu kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja Donghae Oppa sudah berada disampingku.

"Eh! Oppa... ngagetin aja... jariku kena...".

"DONGHAE OPPA! AKU TAK SABAR BUAT BESOOK!".

BRUUUUK

Jessica sunbae dan Yoona sunbae tiba-tiba mendorongku dengan kasar, sehingga bokongku nan seksi ini mencium tanah. Aw.. sakit... tak cukupkah jari-jariku yang kesakitan?.

"Besok, pasti coklatnya enak Oppa... dimakan ya Oppa" kata Jessica kecentilan.

"Pasti Oppa langsung tau kalau aku bisa menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang terbaik buat Oppa ^^" kini Yoona sunbae yang berkata, "Pokoknya, kami akan berjuang buat Oppa ^^".

"Kajja! Kita masuk kelas Oppa! Kyaaaa!".

Aih... rasanya... Aku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka. Mereka berdua cantik, pintar, dan juga... pandai memasak. Lebih baik aku pergi dari situ, dari pada hatiku terus merasa sakit melihat Jessica dan Yoona sunbae menarik Donghae Oppa menuju kelasnya.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Malamnya, Eunhyuk terus berusaha membuat kue coklat yang terbaik. Walau dengan tangan yang penuh dengan luka, mata yang sudah berair karena mengantuk, Eunhyuk tetap berjuang membuat kue yang terbaik buat Donghae!. Aih... readers.. doakan saja usaha Eunyuk tidak akan sia-sia ya ^^.. abis... Eunhyuk udah berjuang keras, padahal Ia tau Dirinya tak pintar memasak ^^.

"HOREEEEE...! SUDAH JADIII! COKLAT FRUITS CAKE, UNTUK DONGHAE OPPA!" teriak Eunhyuk kegirangan, "Rasanya juga lumayan... haha... syukurlah... kukira rasanya ancur"lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk menaruh potongan kecil coklat fruits cake itu kedalam sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda, dengan pita lucu berwarna biru tua.

"Eonni... Kuenya kelihatan enak sekali ^^ bagi dong ^^" Kata Henry muncul dari kolong meja.

"Ini ^^ coba cicipi.. ^^ rasanya enak tidak?" kata Eunhyuk memberikan sisa kuenya pada Henry.

"eumh... enak sekali eonni ^^ Namjachingumu pasti senang banget dapat kue enak kayak gini.. kalau dia gak mau makan mending buat Henry aja ^^".

"Hahaha... kau ini bisa saja Henry-ah.. Donghae Oppa itu bukan namjachinguku.. ingat..?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus kepala Henry.

"Iya deh... memang eonni bukan yeojachingunya.. tapi belum menjadi yeojachingunya hahahaha".

"Hahahaha... sudah... sana tidur ^^ jangan lupa.. gosok gigimu dulu ^^ tadi kau habis makan yang manis ^^... kalau gigimu dimakan serigala bukan salah eonni ya ^^..".

"Yah... eonni... bukan digigit serigala... tapi ulat!".

"Iya deh... iyadeh... eonni mau pergi tidur dulu ya... Annyeong Henry-ah..".

"Pai.. Pai.. eonni ^^ kalau bisa kagak perlu bangun-bangun lagi yah ^^...".

"Ya! Henry-ah! Kau ngomong apa?!".

"Hahaha... aku bercanda eon ^^ selamat tidur Eunhyuk eonni ^^".

"Selamat tidur Henry-ah ^^".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA! AKU TELAT!".

Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia memakai seragamnya dengan terburu-buru sehingga seragamnya acak-acakan.

"Eon... coklatnya gak kamu bawa?!".

"Ah! Iya! Aku lupa! Gomawo sudah mengingatkan Henry-ah...".

"Yah... padahal kalau lupa dibawa.. udah kumakan lho...".

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduuh... karena aku telat... jadi harus ngasih coklatnya pulang sekolah nih... Donghae Oppa kemana ya?".

Eunhyuk terus mencari Donghae yang entah dimana, mungkin saja sudah pulang.

"Ah! Itu dia!".

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae dari jendela, sedang duduk sambil menulis di perpustakaan. Karena perpustakaan berada di lantai dasar, Eunhyuk harus turun menuruni tangga *udah tau thor!*.

Di tikungan lantai dua, Eunhyuk dihadang oleh Jessica dan Yoona. Eunhyuk didorong hingga jatuh!, punggungnya menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Jessica merebut kotak coklat Eunhyuk dengan paksa.

"Mau ngasih coklat ya?" tanya Jessica.

"Kamu gak boleh memberi coklat pada Donghae Oppa! Kamu aja gak pantas berjalan dengannya!".

"Wae? Semua orang berhak memberikan coklat pada Donghae Oppa...! Kembalikan coklatku!" Eunhyuk berusaha melawan, namun sungguh disayang.. punggungnya terlalu sakit sehingga Ia kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Hahahaha... Donghae Oppa aja gak mau memperhatikanmu.. gimana kamu mau ngasih coklat ke dia?" tanya Jessica.

"Jatuhin aja coklatnya Jess...!" kini giliran Yoona yang berbicara, "Biar dia tau rasa!".

"Jahat!".

"Jahat? Justru kami baik lho... Kalau kamu ngasih coklat tapi Donghae Oppa gak suka gimana? Kita baik kan..?".

"Andwae... jangan dijatuhin..".

Tangan Jessica sudah siap menjatuhkan coklat dari jendela disampingnya. Eunhyuk sudah mulai terisak, sedangkan Yoona tersenyum licik kearahnya.

BRUUUUK

Jatuhlah kue yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Euhyuk, hingga jari-jarinya terluka.

"Hiks...hiks..".

"Hahaha... Rasain tuh!".

"Mampus Lu.. hahahahaha..".

Euhyuk berlari mengambil coklatnya yang sudah remuk. Ia berlutut, menundukan wajahnya. Butir demi butir air mata meluncur dari mata Eunhyuk. Diambilnya kue tersebut dan dipeluknya erat-erat.

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Euhyuk POV**

Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Aku sudah berusaha membuat coklat yang terbaik untuk Donghae Oppa.. tapi kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?. Benar apa kata Jessica sunbae dan Yoona sunbae. Seharusnya aku tak berharap yang muluk-muluk. Aku memang tak pantas untuk Donghae Oppa!.. tapi... aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk memberikan coklat pada Donghae Oppa.. omona.. apa yang harus kulakan?.

Apa Aku harus menyerah?. Donghae Oppa terlalu jauh untuku. Donghae Oppa terlalu sempurna.. aku memang tak pantas berada disampingnya.. Tapi janji tetaplah janji!. Janji adalah hutang!. Janji tak bisa kuingkari!. Aku akan tetap menemui Donghae Oppa!. Karena aku sudah berjanji!. Ya.. karena aku sudah berjanji!.

Kupeluk kotak coklatku dengan erat. Sambil menghapus air mataku, aku berjalan menuju Perpuatakaan. Dimana disana ada Donghae Oppa...

**END POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

KRIEEEK

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan lebar. Masuklah seorang gadis menenteng sebuah plastik polkadot biru. Gadis tersebut menghampiri seorang pemuda yang duduk didekat jendela sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Donghae Oppa...".

"Eh! Ada Eunhyuk...! Kamu bawa sesuatu ya? Apa itu?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah innocentnya.

"MAAF!" Kata Eunhyuk, "Aku sudah berusaha membuatkanmu coklat, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat coklatku rusak.." Lanjutnya menatap kebawah, " Aku.. Aku sudah berusaha membuatkannya untukmu.. Aku berusaha demi dirimu.. aku berusaha untuk menyenangkanmu.. Kau seperti pendorongku!.. kau terus membuatku bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan...karena aku... aku... aku menyukaimu Oppa...".

Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang bahkan Jessica dan Yoona sunbae saja belum pernah melihatnya.

"Hal manis yang kuinginkan... ada disini.."katanya sambil terus mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

"Eh?".

"Eunhyuk-ah.. kau tak pandai memasak ya?".

"I.. Iya.. Bagaimana Oppa bisa tau?".

"Aku tau sejak awal kau kurang pandai memasak, tapi.. melihatmu berjuang untuk membuatkan coklat yang terbaik untuku, adalah hal yang termanis yang pernah kurasakan.. Maaf aku telah membuat jari-jarimu terluka.. aku... aku juga menyukaimu Eunhyuk-ah... nado saranghae..!".

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran. _Donghae... menyukainya?. Benarkah?_.

"Kau yeoja yang manis Eunhyuk-ah.. kau ingatkan aku pernah berkata _aku suka yang manis-manis_?" .

"Ne.. Aku ingat!".

"Dan kaulah si Manis itu..."

Kini wajah Eunhyuk merah padam. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm!.

"Selamat makan...^^".

CHUU~

Donghae mencium pelan bibir Eunhyuk.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

** Eottokhae? Hancurkah? Gajekah? Sudah panjangkan? Apa masih kurang panjang? Mian kalau masih kurang panjang ^^**

** Fanfic ini ada tambahan sedikit dari Author.. terinspirasi dari komik yang judulnya 'Heart Preparation' karangan.. emh... author juga tak tau siapa yang mengarang -_-**

** Waktu ZO baca komik itu... terharuuuuu sekali.. rasanya ingin membuat fanfic versi Super Juniornya.. tapi ZO bingung siapakah yang akan menjadi pairingnya?**

**Awalnya... ZO pengen buat Pairingnya YeWook.. tapi kagak jadi... soalnya Ryeowook pintar masak -_-**

**Akhirnya... ZI mendapatkan anugrah setelah mandi kembang tujuh rupa dan bertapa tujuh hari tujuh malam (?) ZI mengusulkan pada ZO agar membuat pairing HaeHyuk.. tapi disini Donghae lebih tua dari Eunhyuk.**

**ZO ama ZI juga bingung mau kasih tokoh antagonisnya siapa -_- akhirnya terpilihlah Jessica SNSD dan YoonA SNSD ... mianhae bagi para SONE ==v**

**Sebenarnya Author pengen buat Sequelnya... tapi tergantung reviewers mau apa kagak.. kalau kagak... yah... kagak jadi..**

**Akhir kata ^^ mohon RRSnya ne.. Read! Review! And share! Okeey... ^^**


End file.
